1. Field
This relates to a gas powered cooking appliance.
2. Background
A gas oven range is a cooking appliance that cooks food using gas. Such a gas oven range may include a cooking chamber in which the food is cooked, and a burner that burns the gas for heating the cooking chamber. A burner chamber may be provided below a bottom surface of the cooking chamber, with a burner for convectively heating the cooking chamber installed in the burner chamber.